Zimny
by EnderWolf89
Summary: What if Tatsumi was raised in the Partas clan and survived the attack that left everyone he knew dead. Read the journey of a boy looking for vengeance and blood. Once finding it he has nothing to live for until he hears of a certain blue eyed beauty that still lives on. Now he must grow stronger to achieve what they were promised as kids. To live together in eternity. !DarkTatsumi
1. Chapter 1

**First of I would like to say this: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING REGULARLY**

 **Now that, that's off my chest I would like to say something: this is something I am writing whenever I feel like or have time to write.**

 **If I were you I'd follow this story, leave then come back when there are more chapters because you might need to wait a long time between chapters and might get lost or forget whats happening in the story. Just saying.**

 **Anyways I got into watching anime, specifically Akame Ga Kill if you hadn't noticed yet, and I finished watching the whole season. So I started reading fanfictions on it and had a crazy idea to ignore my other fanfictions/stories and write this cause why the hell not?**

 **This is only for my amusement I dont expect people to read it but if you read it thank you.**

 ***I MAY ABANDON THIS HALFWAY THROUGH***

 **If I stop updating dont be surprised. Anyways you've been warned.**

* * *

 **BTW I changed my name from Black Wolf 102 to EnderWolf89 for those wondering why they are following a guy they never heard of.**

* * *

"Mom do you think Esdeath will return?" I asked my mother who was lying to my right in her own sleeping bag. We were laying in our small hut that was sheltering us from the blizzard going on outside the hide walls.

"Of course she will. She is a strong lady and the chief's daughter nonetheless. Why are you asking? Worried for her?" She said getting up on one elbow.

"What? No" I said trying to hide my blush that formed despite the cold "I just…. Don't want her to break her promise"

"promise?" My mother teased me "Is my little Tatsumi falling for a certain blue haired beauty?"

"Mom! We're just friends" I exclaimed a bit too fast

"Aw young love. So sweet" She said making him blush furiously. "What was the promise?"

"We were supposed to spar. We promised to not back down."

He did care for her and didn't want her to get hurt but he knew she was strong. He just… missed her. Yeah missed her. He did have certain feelings for the chief's daughter but was one of them love?

"Better to think it over tomorrow" I murmured to myself

Getting more comfortable in my sleeping bag, I fell asleep looking straight at the top of our hut.

Waking up in the morning I looked over to my mom's sleeping bag to find it empty. I sighed at the conversation we had yesterday.

"Just have to push it deep into my mind and forget about it. Can't have myself be distracted by puny feelings that I'm not even sure exist."

Getting up I got myself dressed in my favorite hide clothing feeling like today will be a good day. Pausing at the door I looked back feeling as if I was leaving something behind. Shaking my head I left the hut through the fur door.

Stepping out into the fresh snow I took in a deep breath feeling the cold air fill up my lungs. Quickly releasing it letting out steam through my mouth. Looking around I watched as kids ran around and men sharpened their spears and knives.

The Partas Clan. The clan I was born into and raised by. Everyone here even if not related by blood was my family. Here I was taught that the strong live and the weak die. Trained under the watchful eyes of my elders fixing my mistakes and enhancing my skills.

Jogging to the center of the village I passed by many of my friends and mentor greeting each one of them with a 'good morning' and a wave of a hand. The center of the village was a big circle. In the north the chief's hut stood tall and proud towering over the smaller huts. In the east stood a similar hut that was wider and not as tall, that was the kitchen/dining hall. In the west was the village's armory holding all of our spare and broken weapons with anything else precious we find. In the south was a hut that held our pantry. In the center of all this was a big fire pit used for ceremonies and as a source of light at night.

Stepping in the kitchen/dining hall I was hit by a smell of cooked meat and different spices.

"Good morning Tatsumi. How was your sleep?" My mother asked me upon entering as she chopped herbs with a knife. "Dream of a certain girl?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes when she looked up.

"No, I didn't dream last night." I replied plainly trying to avoid any teasing.

The other females in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up when they heard our conversation.

"Tatsumi falling for a girl? That's a first. Who is it?" My aunt asked curious putting her hands on her hips.

"Its none other th-" my mom started saying but I stopped her before she can spread the news of my hidden affection for the blue eyed girl.

"MOM!" I exclaimed giving her a look.

"okay! Guess can't tell you" she said to her sister shrugging apologizing.

"Okay fine but I will find out one way or another" My aunt said narrowing her eyes and returned to her pot over the fire, as did everyone else in the room.

I sighed and left to go outside. I breathed in the cold summer air as I felt my cheeks cool down making my blush disappear. As I was looking around all I saw was snow all the way beyond what the eye could see.

"Tatsumi! Over here!" I heard my name being called out. Looking over I saw the chief beckoning me over.

"We will go hunting soon today. What do you think about joining us? You might even get your first kill if you do" He asked

"I'm always ready for a good hunt. I am a hunter after all." I said

"Yes you are. Your father would have been proud. If only he'd been stronger. Anyways we're leaving in an hour get ready."

"Ok will do" I said turning around and heading back to my hut to prepare for the hunt.

I grabbed my hunting knives from near my sleeping bag. Sitting down on the bag I took a whetstone from near my bed and started sharpening the knives until the time for the hunt came.

0o0o0

"That was an amazing hunt chief" I said

"Yeah the way you took down the lizard was incredible" said one of the older men who was pulling the corpse with five other men.

"That's what he gets for being weaker than me. Only the strong may live and the weak must die. Remember that comrades. Never grow weak."

We were on our way back to the village with our loot when the sun was slowly starting to set causing the sun to slowly start turn orange.

"Maybe one day you'll be as good of a hunter as me Tatsumi. You have great potential" The chief said. I smiled

"Thank you it means a lot coming from a strong hunter like you"

"Let's head back and cook the meat and store the spoils for the market" he replied to the men who voiced their opinions on it.

Once we got to the village all the hunters split up and went their separate ways, while the men that were pulling the corpse pulled it to the center of the town to have its meat cut and brought to the pantry. I went my separate way and went to my hut looking for my mother.

"Mom?" I called out entering the hut but got no response. Her sleeping bag was the way I left it a few hours ago meaning that she was in the kitchen all day preparing a feast. Walking in I decided to take a small nap to regain some energy I lost during the hunt. I was about to lay down when I heard commotion coming from outside. Curious I went outside.

Coming from the north I saw horsemen running towards us with their swords and spears out. We were under attack.

"A northern tribe" I muttered to myself. I watched as the chief and some men ran out to meet the riders with weapons drawn. I was amazed how the chief started cutting down riders with ease but more just kept coming. He couldn't get to all of them and many went past him heading straight for the village.

I watched in horror as the people closest to the enemy were immediately killed. Limbs, heads and blood took up to the sky. As the sky turned red in the evening so did the snow on the ground. I quickly ran towards the center of the village hoping to get there before any rider did. I watched as people ran past me to intercept the riders that were invading their homeland.

"Mom!" I screamed when I barged into the kitchen. Eyes wide in panic I looked around scanning everyone but didn't see my mother, I just saw my aunt and other females.

"Where is she?!" I screamed in fright.

"She went to fight" My aunt replied timidly.

"And you didn't stop her?" I screamed. Making her cower in fear from my tone.

I ran back outside to see everything in chaos. I saw bodies littering the floor. My friends, the enemies, everyone littering the floor making the living trip over them. I saw smoke rising on the north of the village where the attack started. Looking around I found a sword lying near a body. Running over I reached for it but jumped back as the seemingly dead body stood up.

It was someone from the northern tribe that had his stomach cut open but kept it in with one hand. His hand covered in blood holding a sword pointing it at me. This couldn't be easier, he was already injured fatally. I started running towards him. In panic he just swung his sword trying his best to kill me. Getting down unto my knees I slid towards the guy. I felt the sword pass over my head as I closed the distance between us. I punched him where he was cut open making him drop the sword in pain. Grabbing it midair I swung it with both hands at his neck making his liquid of life spray on the ground and huts around us.

By the time his headless body hit the floor I was already on the move.

I started looking fanatically trying to find her. Around me people were fighting and huts were on fire. The snow under my feet was red with blood as bodies kept on hitting the floors. People were slipping on their comrades blood dying themselves adding to the carnage. Two saw me defeat their fellow tribesman and came towards me grinning.

Getting into a battle stance I readied the sword. Even though the sword was unbalanced in my hand it was all I had to protect myself from the enemies around me.

Both of them thinking I was inexperienced they rushed me. Dodging the first one I sliced his gut open making him drop to his knees, putting a hand to cover the slice, and parried the others attack. Not giving him time to recuperate over his friends demise I quickly slashed at his knees making him fall to them and then swung my sword down hard at his hunched over form freeing him from his head. Then I walked over to his friends and trust my sword through his back to the hilt.

"That's what you get for invading my homeland" I whispered in his ears before I let go of his body making it fall, adding to the corpses.

I started running around looking for my mother. With each passing second my heart was cracked further open. I watched as my friends and family were cut down. Each dying a gruesome death.

Running around a hut I finally saw her but I wish I didn't. Surrounded her were a group of people. Her clothes at her feet as they took turns pleasuring themselves.

"NO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I felt my body started to shake in rage and my vision turned red. All I saw was red. I felt something inside me break, not caring I ran towards them.

All of their eyes looked up at me. My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes saying something but I didn't hear.

I started slashing with my sword. Not expecting an attack while having fun, they weren't ready to engage in an attack much less defend themselves from a raging person. I cut down two before I felt something hit my head from behind.

I fell down headfirst into the ground. I tried getting up was a foot pushed me to the ground.

"Stop!" I heard a commanding voice yell "Let the boy live. He's young." I heard. I felt as someone turned me unto my back.

My vision dizzy I just saw someone tower over me and laugh.

"This will be a good lesson. What is your clan's motto kid? The strong live and the weak die? Well then the chief didn't prove it very well since he was one of the first one dead. You have potential, and this will only fuel it tremendously." I heard before his shoe came down on my face causing me see black.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you stab here and then pull down along its stomach," The chief instructed me and Esdeath on how to gut and loot the danger beasts we hunted, and at the same time he was presenting it to us. Before us lay a lizard bigger than anything I've seen. It alone could have eaten me in one bite and still have room for another human in its mouth.

The creature started screaming in pain as the blade cut through it and it thrashed about in its bindings.

"It's screaming so loud." I barely heard Esdeath say from beside me.

"I can't help it. That's what it gets for being weaker than me. This time the hunter got hunted. The strong survive whereas the weak perish. Remember that Esdeath and Tatsumi," He said looking back at us with his hands moving around inside the beasts body who was still screaming but was much quieter as it was slowly dying.

I nodded understanding the life lesson I was being taught. "I will never forget it chief."

"I know Tatsumi. You are strong and you have the potential to grow even stronger." He said looking away from the two children who were watching him with keen interest.

"Ah finally." He said as he pulled out a glowing green sphere, "and here it is, the crystal that can be sold for good money if you take it out while the beast is still alive." He stood back up and took a step back away from the mess he made.

"While I'm putting away this crystal, can you kids take care of the eyes and the crest?" He asked us.

"Yes we can." I replied.

"Yes father," Esdeath said after me taking out her knife and getting down on her knees to start working on the eyes.

"Tatsumi before I go, remember that the weak belong under the boots of the strong. And even though I can feel Esdeath growing into a strong woman take care of her. Treat my daughter well Tatsumi."

I stood confused at what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon. Stay strong and wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Kid, wake up." He said with a smile one last time and turned around and left.

0o0o0

I quickly sat upright taking in deep breaths as I was awakened. It was just a dream, just a stupid dream.

"Kid I thought they'd put too much drugs into you for you to see another morning. Glad you actually woke up from your last nice nap," An elderly man dressed in torn rags spoke up next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing sleepiness away from my eyes sitting up.

"Somewhere where hope no longer exists." I heard a new gruff voice say behind me. Turning around quickly I saw a muscular guy that looked more like a gorilla than a human. His arms were huge, covered in muscle, the same with his legs. His whole body was covered in scars, including his face. It looked as if it was beaten and cut up every day.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, backing away from the both of them.

"Who are we?" The buff guy responded smirking, "We're your friends so be nice."

The older man just sighed. "We are prisoners of this damned hell just like you. Only you are different."

"Prison? Different? What?" I asked feeling the cool feel of metal bars behind me as I backed up far enough. I turned to look to see I was indeed behind metal bars but what caught me off guard was the circular room behind them. I was in a gigantic room. We were some distance up in the air in one of the many cells around the room accessible only by catwalks. From the bottom, light came up flickering and moving. A fire, a big one seeing the amount of light it produced.

"Where am I?" I turned back towards my two inmates. Seeing the look of terror on my face the elder came up to me and knelt down.

"You are somewhere where some call prison, others call it hell, and the rest call it slaughterhouse." He said in a soothing voice.

"But why am I here?"

"For entertainment," Seeing the look of confusion he continued, "this is an arena. The 'grateful' hosts of this arena like to raid. Those that aren't taken prisoner in their raids are taken as slaves and sold. But the prisoners are usually the ones that look like they could fight. They bring them here and put them in the arena with some other hopeless prisoner. It's either kill or be killed here, while all the rich snobs bet money on the victor."

 _Kill or be killed_. Just like back home. Home. It no longer exists. They're all dead. Only the strong survive, the weak perish. Nothing will bring them back to life, and it won't help moping over them.

"So it's kill or be killed. Any rules?" I asked looking back up with a new look in my eyes. The brute noticed the spark and smiled.

"Only one. Live. If broken you get killed." He said. I nodded understanding.

"And why are you with me?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"I am your… what you can call a medic," the elderly man said.

"I am your advisor." The brute said.

"Why? Does every prisoner get two?" I asked.

"No, you're special. Hoz the leader of this hellhole saw an opportunity in you. He wants to gain all the profit you bring him. Thing is we have to try our best to help you because our lives are in your hands. You die and so do we. You live and so do we."

"Looking at you kid I don't know what he saw. You don't seem like much. I am basically a walking corpse," The brute taunted.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I said getting up from the stone floor.

"Sometimes you just can't help yourself,"

"If your lives are in my hands what are your names?"

"Names? We don't need them in this hellhole." The brute replied.

"Ok but I would like to know who I'm saving," I replied standing straight up.

"You seem certain that you'll live." He said trying to hide his smirk.

"You can say that I have unsettled business to tend to before I die,"

"I'm starting to like you kid. Okamas the name," He said extending his arm in a handshake.

Shaking it firmly the old man spoke up. "Atsu Akerele my lord."

"My lord? No I'm your new friend," I replied.

"My life is your hands. How else can I address you?" Okama watching with humor in his eyes.

"You're older than me, therefore have more wisdom and experience than me. Together we will survive this. Call me Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi… nice to meet you" He said extending his hand too.

"Not very fear-bringing but will work. Welcome to the hole Tatsumi!" Okama said clasping my shoulder. "We better start our training."

"Training?" I asked surprised.

0o0o0

"Today, we will be spectators of the fight of the year! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the famous and powerful Galvi of the Krong clan from the west!" The announcer screamed, his voice echoing around the arena as people cheered and placed bets in the audience.

As he finished introducing the man a gate opened up, one of the four possible exits from the battlegrounds, and from it came a man that had muscle but wasn't big. Near his waist he had a pair of daggers strapped to his belt.

Brushing back his long black hair he smiled into the crowd raising his hands. The crowd grew even louder as they cheered for him.

"And last but not least, the mysterious northerner that no one knows, Tatsumi of the Partas clan from the north!" Opposite from Galvi another gate opened and from this one a much smaller person came out. He looked like he was still a child nearing his adult years.

With his head down his messy brown hair covered his face obscuring the audience and his opponent from seeing his expression. On his back he had a normal sword, and around his waist he had a belt filled with throwing knives. Just like his opponent he was dressed in leather armor with cloth clothing underneath.

As the fighters neared each other, each reached for their respected weapons.

"It was nice meeting you kid. Hope you find peace." Galvi said bringing his daggers in front of him in a defensive position.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep peacefully once I'm done with you." Tatsumi said looking up allowing Glavi a glimpse of his eyes. Eyes of a murder that had no trouble sleeping at night.

"You seem awfully cocky for someone so young." He spat back, starting to circle.

Joining him, Tatsumi replied back calmly with a faint smile, "And you seem awfully stupid to only bring one type of weapon with no backup."

"I won't have any regrets killing you boy." Galvi spat back angry and lunged at Tatsumi who jumped back.

"Stop running and at least die like a man!"

Not speaking Tatsumi stayed back with his sword still strapped to his back while Galvi kept on trying to hit him.

"Stop avoiding death kid." Galvi said with a slight pant to his voice.

"Oh but I'm not avoiding it. I'm helping it get to you fast," He replied reaching for his sword and pulling it out. Holding it in front of him he gave Galvi a psychopathic smile. Leaping forward Galvi barely blocked the sword with his daggers due to its speed.

Not wasting any time Tatsumi pulled back and swung horizontally making Galvi block with both daggers making his right side open, taking the chance Tatsumi made a fist with his left hand and swung towards the man's ribcage knocking the breath out of him.

Stumbling back Galvi tried to regain his breath, just to intercept another blow that could have decapitated his head.

"Never underestimate an opponent no matter how he looks like." Tatsumi said swinging the other way that was blocked the same way. They both matched each other in skill but it came down to who had the greatest endurance.

Deciding against something smart Tatsumi jumped back a safe distance away from Galvi. He sheathed his sword back unto his back and reached to his waist and pulled out two throwing knives. He showed them both to Galvi who turned pale upon seeing the smile adorning the young boy's face.

Acting quickly he threw one at Galvi not really aiming, just seeing his opponents reaction to the fast projectile. Stepping to the side he dodged it and kept on moving around not staying in one spot for long. Reaching for another knife, he watched his opponent memorizing his patterns.

One.

Two.

Three.

Tatsumi quickly pulled his right hand back and threw with all his might aiming at Galvi's leg. Not expecting a sudden attack, he couldn't dodge in time, and screamed in pain as the knife pierced his thigh. Putting sudden movements to a stop Tatsumi threw the other knife he was holding aiming for the other leg with got the same results.

Not wanting to be killed there, much less by a kid, Galvi rushed Tatsumi but due to the gap between them he couldn't reach him fast enough to have the element of surprise. Acting with sheer panic and fright he put no thought into his attacks.

Meanwhile Tatsumi watched and thought through his next move. Rushing forward Tatsumi threw his sword at Galvi who knocked it aside with his daggers leaving him open. Not wasting a second Tatsumi pulled out a knife from his waist and thrust at the poor fellows throat cutting his windpipe.

He watched as blood started leaking from the wound. It was warm to the touch for his cold hands as he pushed the knife deeper in making more blood flood his lungs as he started drowning in his own blood.

Not saying a word Tatsumi pulled out the knife and took a few steps back as he watched the man slowly die. The crowd watched in silence at the sudden ending.

Then at once they all burst in cheers.

"Here we have, the young and brave Tatsumi of the Partas clan, another victory and death added to his fame. A child who is quickly rising to the very top killing anyone in his path for greatness!" The announcer said making the crowd cheer louder.

Tatsumi looked up at the announcer. One of the men who didn't care about the lives of others, more focused on himself and money. He's going to die someday by his hand just like the rest of them.

Pulling his other remaining knives from the corpses legs, he wiped them on its clothes and sheathed them. Picking up his sword he put it back on his back and slowly walked back to the arena's gate disappearing into the darkness.

~A Few minutes later~

"You did well on the field. Kinda sorry for the helpless fellow that died there though," Okama said patting my back. Over the past few months I spent in this hellhole Okama and Atsu helped me by teaching me the ways of survival here. I treated them like family because we usually acted like one. Okama taught me different fighting techniques while Atsu taught me different strategies and basic education. It was easier to learn to wield a sword than learning to read or write but I did it nonetheless.

"You were pretty reckless when you threw your sword at him. What if he ducked? He would have two daggers against your one small knife. He would have ended you." Atsu scolded me.

"I had to take a gamble. He was panicking. I knew he would trust his primal instincts telling him to swat the sword away from him." I explained.

"At least you're still alive." Atsu said coming up to me and pulling me in a hug.

"Aw, a family hug? Let me join in." A voice I knew all too well said. My mind made a one eighty.

"What do you want Hoz?" I said my voice void of any emotion.

"Just here to congratulate you on your next victory." He said spreading his arms apart as it expecting something warmer from me.

Taking my silence as a 'fuck you' he continued, "You know kid when I saw you that day I couldn't be more surprised. You fought with such vigor and without any hesitation when you killed my warriors. I knew you had great potential but now! Now when you were taught how to fight properly, you are a true warrior and not the savage you used to be. Only you proved to be worthy of the Part clan or whatever you called it."

"Partas clan." I said struggling to not kill him now, otherwise me and my current family would be killed. My hands clenched into fists I trembled in rage as he insulted my clan and my late loved ones.

"Whatever," He said waving it away "I am really, really considering to set you free somewhere in the future when you get me some more profit. Unlike the other useless slaves that fight, you are something better. But I'll see if I'm in the mood. Until then continue the good work kid." He said showing me a thumbs up and leaving my personal cell. The guards at the door locked it after he left.

"I really wish I can just kill him where he is standing." Okama said.

"We all do but the thing you don't understand are the consequences that follow that action. We can all die or be put on 'trial'," Atsu said.

"If anyone's going to kill him it will be me and me alone. And if I do then I'll burn this place down to the ground as well." I said looking at the man's back as he walked away with no care in the world.

"Tatsumi his death won't bring back the dead," Atsu said trying to be the peaceful person he is.

"No, they won't ever come back but at least my thirst for vengeance will be satisfied by his blood." I said not looking at him.

"Kid you have passion and heart. Don't lose them like some of us did. Okay?" Okama spoke up.

I promise I will avenge my fallen family but more importantly, I will avenge you Esdeath. I will never forget you, I swear.

Throughout the years, only the memories of Esdeath kept me sane and composed during my months here. I should have gone with you on the hunt. At least I would have died by your side seeing you for the last time and not somewhere away from you and our home alone.

* * *

 **Well, where do I start? Thank you for following this story and favoriting it. I quickly realized how many people would like to see the end of this AU and it has me motivated to at least try to finish it. Plus I even find it pretty fun now when I'm getting back to writing.**

 **Well anyways expect a few more chapters at least.**

 **I would like for you to review (or PM me) anything you would like to see in this story.**

 **Anyways have a good day and see you later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Some boys have to grow up young. Those are the boys raised by the streets, by blood and death they are taught how to survive. But no one can ever stay sane after years of watching those. But with sanity there comes one problem:

Fear

When you're insane you don't fear anything, nor do you care about the lives around you.

~A few years later~

"AAAGH!" I screamed as I ran towards the downed man. In both hands I held a raised spear. With all my strength I pushed the spear into his body, add with the momentum the spear erupted from the man's chest as he looked down at the blood covered tip.

He tried forming words but couldn't as his life force slowly trickled down his legs unto the sandy floor.

The crowd that was holding it's breath erupted in applause for another human dead.

Placing one foot on the corpses back I pulled out my spear with a wet noise flicking it to get rid of majority of the blood. Ignoring the crowd I walked back to the gate.

Over the few years I've packed on some muscle and grew. In this world of kill or be killed I had to adapt to it so I didn't make any friends and didn't speak to no one. It was hard to kill someone after you had a nice chat with them.

"Nice job Tats. So many years of loyal service. I like that about you" Hoz said as I walked past him, trying to control myself. All around me stood guards because he knew that if he was left alone with me he would die. After Okama's and Atsu's death I wanted his blood more than anything.

0o0o0

"Kid if you don't fight him I will punish you" Hoz said at me.

"I won't fight a kid like him!" I screamed looking back at the twelve year old in front of me. He barely knew how to hold a sword.

"Don't make me repeat myself" he said bored

"No! I will not fight him!" I screamed at the monster

"Ok then I'll have to entertain the guests in a different way. Release the animals!" he yelled

Then from of the bigger gates that were in the arena started to creak as it rose. As dust rose from the top you could have been able to hear the growls coming from deep within the darkness. Preparing my sword and shield I walked up to the kid.

"Stay with me and do whatever I tell you to do. Okay?" I told him

He nodded shaking, clearly frightened.

From within the darkness many animals came out. All carnivores sadly. A few lions, bears, and a few wolves.

"Watch out for the bears power attacks, the wolves quick attacks and the lions killing blows and you should be fine" I said before I dashed towards the mob of hungry animals. As the wolves started running towards me when they saw me snarling in hunger.

 _A predator that is staved will always be bested by a predator that is well fed_ I remembered what my chief said back in the day. I am not weak and I will prevail because I am strong!

Slashing my sword at the wolf closest to me I slashed open its gut making it fall to the ground and whine in pain as it slowly bled out. Not losing a second I quick bashed another wolf away with my shield. Turning around I stabbed another who was trying to bit my ankles to injure me. Using my shield as a fist I smashed it into the downed wolf's neck breaking it. I looked up at the kid as he watched in amazement at my attacks which all happened in less than three seconds.

The last wolf noticing I was too strong went for the boy instead. The bigger predators all looked at me trying to show their dominance in the arena by defeating the strongest.

The lion taking my second of rest as a que he ran towards me. Not giving it much thought I just brought up my shield in fright and prepared the hit. The lion hit me like a boulder making me fall unto the ground with the lion on top slowly crushing me.

Bitting back a scream I quickly slid my shield over my head as the lion tried biting me. I tried moving my sword arm but couldn't due to the lion's paw holding it down. I started breathing deeply in fright.

Is this where I'll die? To a starved lion? No this can't be. NO!

Just as I was about to lose hope I felt the lion go limp over me. Peeking over the shield I noticed the lion was down. I looked around and saw the kid standing over the lion's dead body with his sword in its neck.

"Behind you!" I screamed but it was too late. The kid turned around to watch as a bear twice his height stood over him with it's paws poised to strike. Using all my strength I pushed the lion off me with some difficulty. I quickly ran towards the bear who was feasting on my savior's corpse. Throwing away my shield I ran at the bear's turned back. Jumping on it I clunged tightly to it's fur. Then I reached over the bear's shoulder and started stabbing it with my sword over and over its chest as it roared in pain but I didn't stop. With each stab I felt more blood splatter everywhere. Until the bear stopped roaring I kept stabbing it. A few seconds after I stopped roaring the bear fell forward with me still on it's back.

Getting off it I ran to the boy's body and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey boy. Wake up don't go to sleep." I said slapping his cheeks but my hope dwindled as I looked at his ravaged chest and drenched earth with his blood. His lifeless eyes stared back at me in surprise.

I noticed that beside the lion he also killed the last wolf. It made me smile.

"You died a hunter at least" I said closing his eyes and putting him gently on the ground.

Standing up I glared at Hoz "You will pay for this!" I screamed at him.

"Ok" he simply said smirking.

Walking back into the gate I was blocked by two guards. Hearing the gate slowly close behind me I was surprised with fear rising in me.

"Can you let me go?" I asked but getting no reply back.

"Tatsumi. It's not wise to insult the man who raised you and gave you a home" I heard Hoz say

"You killed my family that raised me! And this! This is fucking hell! Not a home!" I screamed back angry.

"Tatsumi this is a lesson you need. Never cross me again. Throw them in and release my pet." I heard Hoz say.

I wondered who he was talking about. Then I saw two figures be thrown in from the top. They both were bounded but I was able to distinguish them.

"Hoz! Don't do it!" I screamed in fright "Leave them alone!"

"Now you see Tatsumi. You seem to only learn with blood. And their blood will teach you the greatest lesson of all time. You are inferior to me. You do as I say." He continued as the last gate. The one across from the animal gate opened. From within I saw the prey I've hunted all my life for.

The lizard from the north tundra. I watched as it slowly come out from the dark tunnel sniffing the air. Then its eyes rested on my two fatherly figures and mentors.

"Kid don't grow weak. Survive for us" I hear Okama yell at me. I looked at him to see a smile on his face.

"Tatsumi, just think of us getting mercy and escaping this hell." I heard Atsu say next. They both had smiles on their faces and started laughing. Even after the lizard started killing them, they didn't scream. Their screamed never stopped because they never started screaming but their laughter ceased. I watched as my two closet friends in this hell were eaten by a creature I was supposed to hunt.

"I swear on my name I will not let anyone kill you besides myself Hoz. You are mine" I muttered to myself.

0o0o0

I returned to my room in silence and laid down on the straw bed.

"Hey dude" I heard from the cell behind me. I ignored it.

"Pst. Dude!" I heard the guy say louder.

"Give up. He doesn't speak to anyone." The guy to my left said.

"Why?" the new guy asked

"Because he's been here the longest and is the best killer here"

"Does he know how to escape if he's been here the longest?"

"If he does he won't say but it's as if he waiting for something." I smirked little did they know what I was waiting for. I could have felt it. The day was nearing.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter but didn't know how to really write this chapter. I had writers block you could say, but for the past few weeks I've been extremely busy with setting up my youtube channel, more like perfecting it. Then I had a bunch of projects and tests for school which killed my brain (AP Calc very bad for brain). Then I started designing a video game so that is also taking a lot out of my schedule, AND THEN my fucked up father is being a dick. Can't wait till I have to starve in my own house alone. Unless my beta allows me to live with her XD.**

 **But alas the summer is coming up and I'll be going away leaving my father for the whole summer so I'll be able to write more frequently and update at least once per week if not more.**

 **When I started writing this story I didn't expect many people reading it but damn two chapters and 67 followers? That's a lot. Thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine and even follow it even though I warned I won't update often but thanks to you all. All the reviews made my days better.**

 _ **Animefan260**_ **and** _ **VTXD**_ **Esdeath will come bu7t I don't want to speed up the story. I want to keep it as realistic as possible. So no Esdeath in the upcoming chapters yet ;_; but she wil come. Soon.**

 **Also** _ **Animefan260**_ **Tatsumi must get a teigu because he's the bloody main character and I'm writing it so it'll be a fucking amazing (in my perspective at least) teigu. LOL**

 _ **Sasuke75249**_ **Tatsumi will get a… I don't know might keep it cannon and give him Incursio but I'll tell you if I'll make a new teigu and give it to poor Tatsumi.**

 **As always please follow and review what you like, didn't like or if you have any ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

"' **You're going to be happy,' said life, 'but first I'll make you strong.'"**

* * *

I felt the explosions go off even before I heard them. The ground shook as dust flew from the ceiling settling down on the cold cobblestone floor.

"What's going on?" I heard the prisoners next to my cell ask.

Just then an explosion ripped the reinforced wooden door into the prison open. The door met an unlucky guard and its way killing him instantly from the force.

From the now open doorway, sounds of fighting and screams could be heard. Could this be a raid?

From the doorway three figures ran in all outfitted in leather armor that was dirty with dirt and blood. They all had their faces covered with masks and hoods. They each went their separate ways attacking guards on their way. One of the figures came towards my cell.

It was a female judging from the curves of her body and her small figure. She started looking into each cell checking its inhabitants.

She reached my cell and peered in, but walked away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come back! Set me free!" I yelled rushing to the door. She didn't bother looking back ignoring my pleas.

"Open this damn door!" I said shaking the door making screeching noise from the rusted hinges that held tight.

Her two friends came over to check out the ruckus and smirked at me.

"Big boy can't get out?" One of them asked "Not so tough anymore huh?"

"Release me and I'll show you how tough I am" I said in a low tone.

"Trying to intimidate me? Not working boy" She replied while her companion watched with interest.

"Then why did you come?" I asked angry at them.

"Not for a dirty pig like you" The girl that passed my cell earlier returned joining in the conversation.

"We came for the man named Hoz. Where can I find him?" The other female asked.

"Release me from this cage and I'll show you his quarters" I lied

"Or you could just tell us and we don't kill you" She replied pulling out a dagger from behind her.

"None of the prisoners here have been long enough to memorize the layout of this hellhole. Only I know his location out of the prisoners and I doubt you left any of the guards alive" I explained

"Clever but we can just search the whole place. We have a lot of people coming in at this moment" She fought back twirling the dagger in her fingers.

"But by then Hoz will have used his escape tunnel and be gone, disappearing for the next few years"

"You know how to negotiate. I admire that barbarian. I'll set you free if you lead us to him" She said

"Okay" I said stepping away from the door as she came up to it and crouched and started working on the lock.

"Who are you guys anyways?" I asked

"We are a group of special people" The female that was silent the whole time spoke up.

"Meaning?"

"You could say we are like judges."

"By killing people?"

"By liberating others from their tyranny"

"Okay it's been done" The other female said standing up and opening the door.

"May I know the names of my saviors?" I asked

"Karliah" Said the girl that worked on the lock and argued with me earlier.

"Zoe" said the judging female. The last female stood silently with her back to us. Now that I was closer to them I saw their eye colors. Karliah had violet eye that resembled amethysts while Zoe had dark brown eyes the color of dark chocolate.

"And you?" I asked

"Someone you're seeing for the last time"

"Okay. Well then let's go" I said crouching down to pick up a dead guard's sword.

"What are you doing?" Karliah asked lifting her dagger

"Getting a weapon to defend myself with"

"No, no, no. We allowed you to lead us but with no weapons" She said pointing her dagger at me.

"Now now. The corridors are packed with guards that have been trained and have weapons. How am I supposed to survive that?" I asked standing back up.

"That's why you have us." Zoe said walking towards the third quiet female. On her back as she passed me I noticed she had a bow with a quiver.

"Wow you guys are going tactical." I said out loud

"what do you mean by that?" Karliah asked

"You have an archer for ranged battles, an assassin for surprise attacks and recon, and a sword fighter for direct combat" I said looking down at the unknown female's scabbard.

"So, you're not a dumb as you look like barbarian" Zoe said smirking

"I wasn't always a barbarian as you call me. I used to be a hunter. Until I was captured" I said, "anyways let's go the faster we get to Hoz the more time we can have with him" I said smirking going down the corridor.

"Hey buddy don't leave us!" I heard behind me the familiar voice of my neighboring prisoners.

"We can be of help."

"Sorry but we don't need bait. Maybe next time boys" I said shouting over my shoulder.

"No! Come back!" They screamed but I ignored them and leaded the group of females to Hoz."

0o0o0

After making my way through the tunnels of the underground arena we finally got to the doors that led to the chambers of Hoz

"We're here" I said waving my hand towards the double doors "These are the doors to Hoz's chambers"

"Thank you" Said the quiet female.

"What will you do to him?"

"Why kill him dummy. What else would we do to an evil man like him?" Said Zoe

'No, they can't kill him. I need to'

"Okay you can leave now before we bring the ceiling down on this place to erase it from history." The quiet female said. I finally noticed her eye color. They were sea green. An unusual eye color.

"You don't need my help anymore?" I asked

"No, now run off" She said

"Okay" I said turning around and started running down the corridor. Then I turned the closest corner and hugged it. After a few seconds, I heard Zoe speak up

"Won't he be killed by our people that are coming in?"

"Oops that slipped my tongue" I heard the quiet girl with a chuckle

'those bitches'

"Karliah can you start working on the lock?" Zoe asked

"Yeah just give me a moment. This lock is more complicated than the prison cell one."

A moment of silence lasted for a few seconds before Karliah gave off a squeal

"Yay I did it!" She said

"Okay lets go in" I heard the silent female say. I heard the doors open and then close. Peeking around the corner I saw the corridor empty. Making my way to the door way I made sure to not to run into a wandering guard or another female 'judge'.

Putting ear to the door I tried to listen to what was happening inside the room. Opening the door as slowly and quietly as possible I peered in.

All three girls were standing in front of Hoz's desk while he sat behind it. He was clearly afraid

"What are you doing here?" He asked them

"Oh, we are here to help you pay for your crimes" Zoe said

"Crimes? What crimes?" He asked

"Don't play innocent. Sex slavery, slavery, and this arena is all a crime" Karliah said

"I don't do them" He yelled

"Bullshit. Now you'll die" Said the silent one

While they were chatting I slowly made my way to them. Just as Zoe was about to notch an arrow into her quiver I got behind Karliah and pulled out her dagger from behind her and held it to her throat.

"Don't move or she'll die" I said pressing the dagger hard. "You're not killing Hoz"

They all looked at me in disbelief.

"But didn't he put in a cell and forced you to fight?" Zoe asked narrowing her eyes at me

"Yes he did and that's why I hate him" I said glaring at Hoz who shrunk in his seat.

"then why protect him?!" Zoe screamed

"Protect?" I asked then burst out laughing "I would never protect a man like Hoz"

"Then why don't you want us killing him?" The silent one asked

"Because YOU will kill him and I want my revenge on my whole clan that he killed" I said.

"So you want to kill him?" She asked me

"Not only. I want some time with him" I said

"Okay. Zoe put away your bow. Karliah relax"

"But-" Zoe started

"Not buts let us watch. If he does anything suspicious we'll kill him. Isn't the right Mr. Barbarian?"

"Yeah, I don't care what happens to me after I kill him. I have nothing to live for. Everyone I loved and knew were killed because of this bastard. I won't die until I kill him." I said taking the dagger away from Karliah's throat.

"Sorry Karliah. I hope you don't mind if I use this dagger?" I asked holding up.

She sighed "No go ahead. Do what you must just clean it afterwards." She said stepping away from me

"Thanks" I said smiling turning towards Hoz

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. You're going to fucking die by my hands bastard" I said

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning ~ tried to be gory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I flipped the desk to the side. I grabbed Hoz by the hem of his shirt and lifted him

"I'll give you whatever you want just don't kill me!" He yelled

"Give me your heart" I said throwing him into a cabinet with glass doors. I walked over to him laying on a floor with shattered glass. I trust the dagger in his shoulder and pushed him against the cabinet.

He started to cry in pain as his back was cut by the shards. I looked down at his hands that were on the floor. I went over to his overturned desk and started looking through it. Not finding anything I wanted I went over to a suspicious closet. I opened it and gave a low whistle.

Inside the closet there were a lot of weapons. Reaching in I pulled out a war hammer. Giving off a sadistic smile I slowly walked over to the hunched over form of Hoz who was whining in pain as he crawled away from me.

I pulled back the war hammer and slammed it onto his hand hearing a satisfying crunch of bones and a scream of pain from him.

"Shut up. It's only one hand" I said as I lifted the hammer back up and slammed it on his other hand "Now you can scream because I destroyed both of your hands."

He quickly got unto his knees to not hurt his hands anymore. Using the war hammer again I slammed it into his legs snapping them causing him to scream in pain again causing him to fall unto his side.

"I think that's enough fun with the hammer. Am I right Hoz?" He just cried in pain. "Oh you still have the dagger impaled in your shoulder, let me pull it out for you" I said grabbing the hilt and pushing it deeper in and twosting it and pulling it out ripping more flesh.

"Sorry" I said laughing.

"Remember what happened to my mother Hoz?" I asked him

He just continued crying

"Answer me you piece of shit!" I screamed

"Y-y-yes" he said

"What happened to her?" I asked crouching down

"S-she di-d-died" He whined out

"No, no, no. Before she died what happened to her? By the hands of your men and maybe even yourself?" I asked

"W-we we- "

"You fucking raped her!" I screamed kicking him in his stomach "in front of me, her son! When he was still a little kid you sick bastard!" I trust the dagger into his stomach and sliced it open.

Then with a laugh I shoved my hand into him and rummaged around while he screamed in pain. I finally felt my hand touch something moving putting my whole hand around. The blood was spilling from the wound out onto the floor making a small puddle while Hoz thrashed in place.

It was warm inside his body. Hot. And very disgusting due to the slimy organs but I couldn't back down and pushed my hand deeper in. Now my hand was up to my elbow in him until I felt a firm beating muscle what was tougher than other organs I touched. Closing my hand around it I pulled. It moved but didn't come out. More blood started spilling out. I pulled harder and fell back as the organ gave way and the force made me tumble back. Now the blood was gushing out of his wound as he screamed in silence.

"Fuck you Hoz." I said showing him his heart in his dying seconds. I looked down at it and laughed "I guess my pull-out game is strong" I said laughing.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Gore ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked behind me at the girls.

"Oh, hi. Forgot you're there" I said getting up from the floor and looked at the girls. Zoe and Karliah had sickened faces as they looked at the corpse on the ground and at me while the silent one looked at me with respect.

"I think I had too much fun" I said shaking off the blood off my hand making it splatter across the floor.

"Persephone" The silent one said

"Huh?"

"Persephone. My name is Persephone. The swordmaster of the group." She said smirking

* * *

 **I might be back in the fanfiction business mates. That is until my Word trial doesn't end. A brief background on my life. I am taking a vacation in Poland and for that reason I bought a new laptop for work and fanfiction. My work? 3D modeling design and trying out game design with the program RPG Maker MV. I will have to get a full version for Word once I get make to the Americas but till then Ill be using the trial version.**

 **Coincidently this is also a gaming laptop so of course of have some games on it while I'm away from my PC. In the daytime I play games but at night when I'm most active I write, or watch movies. Lately just saw a movie, one that I liked. And its not often I watch horror movies alone in the middle of the day. Liked it a lot. Maybe because it had a sexy actress covered in blood with a crazy glint in her eye smiling. I have a weak spot for psychopaths and insane girls that are sadistic and it will kill me one day.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to make new chapters daily at 2 in the morning because that's when my mind starts to wander and lose itself in dreams.**

 **I would also like to congratulate my Beta AnamariaJovel on graduating from high school. I'll miss you. A round of applause for her. One of the best friends I can ask for in this stupid world.**

 **P.S. I put some easter eggs in this chapter. Comment down below if you found them ;P**

 **MUST READ BELOW!  
I like fanfiction. I'm able to escape this fucked up reality. It's my treatment for my depression. But sometimes the things I dream take too long to translate to words and my problem I have zero patience. So, thank you everyone that stayed with me throughout all my stories. Really means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

' **I do not deny, nor do I believe that any human is completely free of malice. Everything must be in balance. As long as evil and good maintain an equilibrium in this world there is no problem. Perfect balance is the key to everything.'**

* * *

The snow slowly fell around us as we walked forward in the snow our boots crunching snow under our feet. The wind blew past us cutting up trees as they bleed snow from their branches. Behind us the rest of the group followed a group of fifteen females all dressed the same but each carrying different weapons that portrayed their preferred type of battle.

"So, you guys are a bunch of hunters who hunt down evil pricks?" I asked slowly looking back at the group

"Yeah basically" Zoe answered wrapping her fur cloak around her tighter in response to the increase in snowfall.

"Cool. A only female group killing bad guys. Seems familiar" I said scrunching my eyebrows together in thought.

"So Tatsumi, tell us about yourself" Karliah said trudging next to me. Only she didn't seem to be affected by the cold because she did nothing to warm herself from the drop-in warmth

"What can I say, in my earlier years I was part of a hunting clan. They were my family. They taught me the everything I live by today." I said as I felt my eyes tear up but quickly wiped them.

"Only the strong survive. And if I were to die back there I would have been weak, and I can't be weak. For my mother and father, I will surpass everyone and become the strongest" I said

"To become the strongest person out there it will take some time. You will need to sacrifice some things. It will be full of pain for you." Persephone chimed in breaking her silence

"I will do anything to grow strong. Even if it means killing everyone. I will become the strongest and no one will stand in my way" I said determined looking her straight in the eye.

"Huh, I would like to see you there one day." She said giving me a smile "Maybe then we'll be able to fight for real"

"What do you mean fight for real? I can fight you now" Just as I said that I felt the point of the sword at my throat. Her eyes not showing any hatred or anger but sadness.

"Okay I got your point" I said bringing my hands up in a form of surrender.

"Don't grow arrogant like other males. Please continue being unique. That's the only reason I let the girls free you" she started lowering her sword "You have a different presence than other males, you radiate pain and sadness. You are the living example of death. And not in a good way" She continued sheathing her sword and continuing forward.

"Did I say anything wrong?" I asked Zoe and Karliah once Persephone was out of hearing range

"No, it's just that Seph had a troubling past when it came down to males. It's not my place to tell you about her past. When she'll be ready she'll tell you herself. Let's just say only she has a past that's as close to darkness as you. She can relate" Karliah said looking at Persephone in sadness.

I looked over and didn't see a person with a dark past but a strong leader. Why would anyone hurt another person just because they could? Why do people live in this kind of world? I guess Chief was right.

If you do survive this world of pain and depression, you can truly say you are strong.

0o0o0

Upon arriving at their makeshift camp, 20 minutes walk away from the arena, I was already aimed at with arrows.

I guess my rags made them think I was a prisoner or slave until Persephone explained to everyone at their camp I was an ally. Even though they were told an ally they cast me wary glances.

"Why are they still looking at me like that?" I asked Zoe

She laughed causing many heads to turn in my direction "Did you see your hands?"

I looked down and wanted to smack myself. My hands were still red from Hoz's blood. They were no longer wet with the liquid but they dyed my hand red.

"Where can I clean this mess of?" I asked nervous

"Come I'll show you" Karliah said walking deeper into the camp. With no choice, I followed.

The housing tents were arranged in a circle marking the perimeter of the camp. In the center of the camp sat a campfire. Then around the camp fire inside the perimeter lay bigger tents randomly placed. I saw a tent that had smoke coming out from a hole in the top meaning there was a kitchen tent. Another tent was much bigger, more like tents because there were two tents combined to make one long one. The tent flaps that served as doors flapped in the wind allowing me to see rows of makeshift beds and many mobile tables with tools laid out on top of them.

Another tent was like the housing tents in design but much more big and majestic, which meant that was the leaders' tent or some VIP's tent. The last tent was a mystery because it had no label on it and the flaps were tied shut. The size was roughly the kitchen tents size only a bit smaller.

"That's a lot of tents you got there" I said

"We do have a lot of members in our guild" Karliah explained

"Where is most of the guild located?"

"Here"

"No, I mean like the headquarters" I rephrased the question

"yeah here. We are a mobile guild. Helps a lot when someone wants to attack us or stops from unworthy people from trying to join us." She explained further

"Makes sense. Very smart. Whose idea, was it?"

"The guild leader's idea. Diana of Mond, one of the most feared women if not the most feared woman in the whole Empire" Karliah ended with a smile.

"Why is that?" I asked

"Oh nothing. She just has her way with males." When she noticed my look of confusion she explained "She rids them of their genitals and tortures them."

"To the ones that deserve it. You haven't done anything that will bring you that fate. Don't worry" Persephone smirked

"I was held captive for six years, and before that lived in a nomad hunting tribe. I shouldn't be anywhere near that experience she gives" Violet and Karliah started giggling when they looked back at me

"What? Does she treat people who killed too?" I asked very worried

"No. But we admire those who do" I heard a new voice say right next to my ear. I jumped forward and turned around quickly.

"Who the hell are you to be sneaking up on me?" I half yelled half asked

"This Tatsumi is our leader Diana of Mond" Persephone said gesturing towards a woman that was dressed similarly as Violet and the others but she wore a cloth mask hiding her mouth and nose. Only her silver eyes shone with laughter.

She had auburn hair that was tied back in a tail. In her hand, she held an exotic silver bow with eccentric black designs or swirls and splatters. In her hair, she wore a simple silver circlet.

"Leader of the hunt to your service Tatsumi" Diana said spreading her arms and bowing. "Who are you and what are doing with my hunters?" She said straightening notching an arrow and pointing it at me with a glare in her eyes.

"I am just a walking corpse. I don't mind dying to be honest" I said chuckling.

"Wait" Zoe interrupted going in between Diana and me "You mean that after all you survived and fought for you will just die? What about your clan motto?"

I looked down "Its dead. They all are. Even the girl I loved is dead, I think. I don't know" I pinched the bridge of my nose "Actually what do I know. Nothing. I've been trapped for most of my time. I just know how to kill. I don't even know what happened to her" I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"Who are you referring to?" Diana asked lowering her bow but not putting away the arrow

"A girl I grew up with. What are you even waiting for kill me. I've already got my revenge. I killed the son of a bitch"

"What happened to you? Actually, better if we speak in privacy. Follow me" Diana said putting her arrow back in her quiver and walking past me towards the big tent. "Come on" She said waving me in when she saw I didn't follow

0o0o0

After settling down and explaining my story to Diana she changed her overall tone towards me.

"I knew the Partas Clan. Their chief was a good man but overlooked the fact that we are evolving and so is our technology. Here we still use these" She said lifting up her bow "even though we can afford the newer guns. We like having a rush of adrenaline and weapons that depend on our skill and not fire power. I'm sorry for your loss"

"I don't care. We had it coming" I said blowing her condolences off

"But you didn't lose everything" She continued

"What?" I said looking up "What do you mean?"

"We found a girl near the remains of the village." My heart skipped a beat

"She had a unique hair color" My eyes widened

"Was her hair color blue?!" I exclaimed standing up. Diana watched me with narrowed eyes

"Yes. We picked her up. Let her join for some time" She continued

"Where! Where is she?" I asked

"But that's been years ago. She went off towards the capital looking for something to get her mind off the memories she harbored. It's pretty interesting she once brought up a Tatsumi but it hurt her to say that name so she never brought it up again. And here you are standing in front of me, with the name Tatsumi" Diana finished stroking her chin

"Where did she go and how long ago?!" I demanded

"You know. It's quite priceless information for you and I wouldn't want to give it out for free." She said smiling

"If you don't tell me where she went and when I will kill you and go find her myself" I whispered to her calmly

"But that would take you years to find her because the Empire is a pretty big place for one person to travel alone. Add to the fact that she will be constantly moving. Suit yourself but I have what you're looking for." She said smirking and walking out of the tent.

I quickly followed her "SO you're blackmailing me?" I asked aggravated from not being to learn the location of Esdeath.

"No no no. More like…" She paused putting a finger on her chin in thought "A choice. A decision that you must make. Will you help us in exchange for the information of your friend or you go alone without any information looking for a ghost. I'm not so cruel to take away someone's free will." She ended smiling sweetly.

I thought for a minute. If they at least show me the direction on her it will help me out greatly. Otherwise I would have to look everywhere.

"You know what? Deal. What do you want?" I glared at Diana

"Great of you to agree to my favor!" She said clapping her hands together "Well you see my hunters and I want some entertainment, so we were planning on going out to hunt this rare beast. Thing is he needs some encouragement to come out of his cave. And going into his cave is suicide." She explained

"So, I have to trust you to not die in the end?" I asked

"yeah. Exciting, isn't it?" She said happy

"Not on my end but if I'll get one step close to finding Esdeath I'll do anything without hesitation"

"So romantic last words" Diana said turning around and skipping away towards the tent with the tied-up flaps. She looked back not seeing me behind her "Come on"

"Why?"

"Don't say you'll go out there without a weapon. Are you?" She asked me as if I were retarded

"Um didn't think of that actually." I said rubbing my neck

"Typical males. Pick a weapon" She said pushing in the flaps and stepping to the side showing a makeshift armory.

"Wow. That's a nice collection you have there" I admired the rows of weapons stacked on tables and leaning on weapon racks. "Anything?"

Diana just gestured towards the weapons.

I walked around for a few seconds but couldn't decide what I would want.

'I'll just take the weapons I used back in the arena'

I walked over to a sword rack. These swords were much better than the rusty ones I used back in hell. I lifted each one testing it weight and length until I found one that fit me the best. Then I walked over to a table that was covered by dagger and knives.

My hands ran over each dagger feeling its metal.

"Hmm. I'll take these" I said to myself picking up two curved daggers and their sheaths. I tied the sheaths to my back at waist level. Then I tied the scabbard of my new sword to my back and inserted the sword in loving the sound of the scrapping metal.

'Now I just need some armor'

"Where do you have armor?" I spoke up looking towards Diana who was watching me with interest.

"The chests in the back" She said nodding towards the back. I walked over there and saw three chests. I opened to first one and found a bunch of metallic armors for a knight all clumped together.

'Heavy armor. Too heavy will slow me down and makes a lot of noise. Nah'

In the second chest, there were more leather like armors.

'Light armor. Might work for me but what's in the last chest?'

I shuffled over to the last chest on opened to it find regular clothing in there. Robes, shirts, pants, and so on.

'Wow. Didn't expect that in an armory.'

I returned to the leather armor chest and started lifting different pieces out of it. I put on some leather forearm guards. Searching deeper I found a used leather breastplate. With the breastplate, I found shoulder guards that fit together perfectly.

'Helmet?' I asked myself 'no, will only distract me'

Searching deeper I found some leg guards which were too small but I found a way to put them on.

I stretched a couple of times testing the durability of the armor. Satisfied I walked outside.

"Look at you" Diana started laughing

"What?"

"You're wearing dead man's armor. We just found it on a corpse and decided for it not to go to waste so we took it. Funny you're wearing it. Suits you"

"Whatever. Where I'm sleeping?" I asked crossing my arms

"Outside."

"So, you want me to sleep in this cold?"

"We do have a fire"

"Oh great at least I'll be warm going to sleep." I lifted my arms to the air.

"Don't forget. You are a guest here. Behave yourself and respect your host" She said glaring at me.

"Don't worry. Once I get the information I need I will be long gone from this place sweetie" I said giving her a fake smile.

"Well I go back to my tent to my bed and go to sleep under the fur blankets. Good night" She said walking off towards her tent

"What a bitch" I muttered under my breath heading towards the center of camp to the slowly dying fire.

'This will be one hell of a night'

* * *

 **One of my longer chapters. So, I kept my promise and try to write everyday now. I think you can see that in how much I wrote. So, I finally decided to add the information that Esdeath is still alive to Tatsumi because I know most of you are waiting for the EsdeathxTatsumi fluff and whatnot.**

 **To those that are wondering, I will not be doing lemons. Maybe implied with minor ones but not major ones. Not that tip of person to write them. Plus, if I wrote them my beta wouldn't look at me the same way lol.**

 **As always left some Easter eggs in this chapter have fun finding them. Unless you found them already.**

 **Tatsumi is 18 right now as for Esdeath, I was thinking about making her 19.**

 **I don't think I have to repeat but I'll do it anyway.**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**

 **And**

 **Review**

 **I know how much you hate this ^ but can't help myself. Can you guys at least review so I know humans are reading my story?**

 **Btw its 4:09 in the morning, appreciate this fucking chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

' **Sometimes you must: hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain; because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain'**

* * *

Who knew that living six years in an underground gladiator arena would kill my former endurance and stamina when it came to traversing long distances. It seemed the creature the hunters wanted to kill for entertainment was located even further north, well beyond the safety of the empire. We were now in the northern land controlled by a force other than the empire who didn't trust and like foreigners.

Crossing the border was easy but staying undetected in cities was harder. Who knew walking long distances and scaling rocks would be so hard. It was.

After traveling for a few weeks we finally reached the outskirts of the beast territory.

The hunters didn't know what kind of beast it was. They only heard rumors about it from lucky survivors but seeing just the boundary of it territory gave me bad feelings about it. Most of the pine trees were broken down as if something big swatted them down keeping the roots and stump in the ground but the rest laying on the ground connected by only the slightest wood.

"What ever made this has got some power." Zoe said kneeling down at a stump feeling the wood "You'll need to be careful"

"I will have to keep my distance. I will need a bow" I said turning towards Diana "Not a short bow but a long bow. Judging from the trees it'll have thick hide. Also by any chance do you have any tarp or oil with you?"

"A bow will be provided but we have none of the other items you are requesting for."

"Okay. Then lets continue. Lets not keep Esdeath waiting" I said unsheathing my sword and holding it in front of me.

On our way we passed more trees that were torn apart. What ever the thing was it sure didn't like nature naturally. **(XP)**

After a few more minutes of walking we came across a deep ravine in the ground, by now the sun was high in the sky showing the contents of the ravine as I peered in.

Bones. A lot of bones.

"I think we found our dear friend ladies!" I called out behind me

"Why are you so certain?" Karliah asked. I nodded towards the ravine.

"Oh, I see" see replied once she looked over.

"Do we have a rope?" I asked

"Of course we do" Persephone scoffed "Set up camp here. Bring me rope too!" Persephone repeated to the rest of their hunting group.

"I don't like the feeling of this. A hunter should always agree with his instincts" I muttered to myself.

"But a hunter is always stronger than the prey remember. Weren't you a hunter once?" Diana taunted

"I was but how certain are you that we are the hunters and not the prey?" That shut her up.

"If I was a deadly beast where would I hide?" I asked myself

"Heres the rope. It's connected securaly to a strong tree." Peserphone said handing out the end of the rope.

"Whats the chance I'll die by an accident?" I chuckled

"You are now apart of us and are helping us with the hunt. We might not like stranger but you're different. Good luck down there" She said angered turning around and leaving.

Wrapping the rope around my waist I securily tied it. Throwing the access rope over the edge I got ready. Assessing my weapons I had everything. I peered over into the ravine again.

'Shit that's a long fall.' I thought sucking in my lips 'It's all for esdeath' I kept on telling myself

Half the hunt was watching me with anticipation. Taking a deep breath I stood straight and turned my back towards the ravine.

"You only live once. Fuck it" I told myself. Holding unto the rope tightly I leened back and felt my inner self panic as my body went over the edge.

"Holy shit this is fucking insane" Putting one foot unto the side of the ravine started my desecnd downwards.

"Okay. It fine so far" I told myself trying to lessen my fear of falling "It's like walking, but one the fucking wall." Taking a deep breath I took another step. After a few minutes I reached the end of the rope, but not ravine.

"Hey guys the rope doesn't reach to the bottom!" I called out to them. I looked down to see I was still five feet in the air.

"Untie yourself and fall down. Check out the area but be careful" I heard Diana call down

"If you wanted me to be careful I would have never came down here in the first place!" I yelled back.

"Grow a pair and fall down!" I heard Zoe scream

"Fuck off. I'm not dying today" I said crossing my arms.

"If you wish so" I heard Zoe say which confused me. Then I fell straight down landing hard on my back.

"Umph" I exclaimed as the air was pushed out of my lungs. I lay there groaning in pain surround by bones.

I turned my head and noticed the end of the rope I wasn't tied to was next to me. The end was cut clean.

"Bitch" I coughed up

"Hey. Walking corpse. Are you still alive?" I heard Zoe yell

I slowly got back up groaning in pain as my back cracked in multiple places. Standing up I stretched my back.

"Fuck her" I muttered

Once satisfied with my health I looked around taking in my environment. The floor was covered in bones. At the end of the ravine was a cave that led even deeper into the ground. At its entrance there were not only bones but decomposed corpses.

"How the fuck does this thing leave this ravine for food? I doubt anyone just throws in living creatures here to feed it" I asked myself

"Deeper in we go. Don't want to keep Esdeath waiting" Pulling out my sword I ventured deeper in. "Actually why am I risking it? I was just supposed to get it out in plain sight."

Taking a deep breath I screamed "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU… eh… FREAK!"

I face palmed. "Smooth. Real smooth dude"

Just then I heard a loud roar causing the cave to shake and rain dust on me. At that moment I made a genius decision. I ran outside.

"Throw me a rope or something to climb with!" I screamed up to the hunt "The things coming!"

I heard laughter from above. The ground started to shake as something came closer. The bones rattled making creepy sounds.

"Help me out!" I screamed louder this time.

"Tatsumi? What are you doing down there you silly boy?" I heard Diana yell back

"Just standing now but if you don't throw me a rope I will join the corpses down here!" I yelled getting more anxious as the second passed.

"That's nice. Have fun" She yelled back

"What?! You're just going to leave me here to die?" I yelled back. The ground stopped shaking which confused me. I looked back towards the cave to see a pair of yellow eyes glinting in the dark.

"Yeah. Why else do you think we brought you here. To help us?

'How the fuck does this thing leave this ravine for food? I doubt anyone just throws in living creatures here to feed it' I remembered saying. That's how it's literally fed.

"You bitch you'll pay for this!" I yelled back turning towards the cave in which the creature watched entertained.

"Yeah sure boy. Have fun with my pet. Lets go ladies. This should be enough meat for a week" I heard her call out to her hunters.

Finally the creature started leaving the dark. The first thing that touched light was it foreleg.

It was a muscular humanoid leg covered in light gray fur. The hand had wickedly sharp claws which could have been used to cut bodies in half. The body connected to the arm was similar. Humanoid shape covered in light gray fur. The fur was tainted red in some spots showing some old wounds. The legs reflected the arms. The face looked like a creature I didn't recognize.

It was scary. The teeth in its mouth were sharp just like its claws. Its jaw looked well muscled strong enough to break any type of material, including bones. And it's eyes were staring right at me.

"I'll call you Leroy" I blurted out. This caused the beast to roar and bang the ground with its fists breaking skeletons under the force.

"Lets make a deal. You don't kill me and I become your friend. Sound good?" I asked

This caused the thing to roar one last time and start running towards me. I watched as the thing ran towards me on all fours hunched over and got an idea.

"You run at me you stupid freak!" I yelled and ran towards him too picking up speed. Deciding at the right moment I jumped near the ravines edge and then kicked at it boosting myself even further up, launching myself over the thing. I smirked, happy that I outsmarted the thing but quickly it fell when I saw a fist coming towards me.

"I'm fucked" I said just as the fist hit me punching the air out of my lungs again. The hit launched me across the ravine making me hit the wall hard.

"That hurt." I said rolling my neck releasing the tightness in it. "Now where the fuck is my sword" I said looking around noticing it behind the beast.

"I guess these will have to do" I said unsheathing my two daggers from behind me "Now've you pissed me off"

Giving off a battle cry I charged the beast. It did the same. Nearing each other we both jumped at each other with our weapons ready to strike.

* * *

 **A/N: I am terrible at writing fight scenes. So imagine one yourself.**

* * *

The sword made a wet sound as I pulled it out of the corpse.

Taking a step back I took a deep breath, standing there for a couple of seconds breathing in the cold air.

"They saved my life. Only to feed their pet. I can't trust anyone in this world"

Looking down at my sword that I was still holding I realized it was covered in crimson blood. Kneeling down next to the body I wiped the metal on the fur tainting it red.

"how the hell will I get out?" I wondered giving the cliffs a look around

sheathing my sword I stood up looking around for my daggers I lost during the fight.

"I bet they're glad I took some cheap leather armor and not some real armor" I said walking over to one of the daggers.

"There you are. Don't run away next time. Okay?" I told it as I watched my reflection in it. Sheathing it as well I looked around looking for the other. Noticing something I missed earlier I walked over to it.

It was a knapsack put against the wall covered by snow. I would have missed it if my fight hasn't knocked some snow off its leather. I lifted it up brushing the left over snow off the pack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

I could imagine a guy coming down here like me and leaving this pack here to explore the area before he was killed.

Unbuckling the flap I opened it and peered inside

"Yes!" Reaching in I pulled out a rope "Now I can..."

"Fuck. How will I get it secured up there?" I said realizing I'm alone. "Many people died here so maybe there might be something in the cave" I looked over to the dark entrance.

"I really hope they had one pet." I told myself as I walked towards the cave.

0o0o0 A few hours later 0o0o0

"Another bag filled with molded food" I cursed throwing the bag across the cavern. I looked over to the pile of items I found on bodies, bags and on the floor.

A few unlit torches, three different daggers, a few hundred copper coins, around 30 silver coins, 3 gold coins, a few dry waterskins, two pickaxes, a few pieces of intact clothing, a sword, a gun with twenty bullets left.

"How can I use these things? They're useless!" I yelled in fustration throwing one of the picks at the wall.

"I'll have to wait for someone to pass by here to help." I muttered into my hands.

"I need to build a shelther... wait I didnt hear the pick fall" I looked over to ground looking for the pick but didnt find it. Catching a glint of metal on the wall I looked up to find the pick I threw stuck in the ravine's edge.

…

"I think I have an idea" I told myself walking over to the pick and pulling it out of the ravine. "This is stupid"

* * *

 **HEY! THIS BASTARD FINALLY UPDATED!**

 **Yes I did, and don't expect a chapter anytime soon. I am surprised I'm getting this out. Why? I'm sleep deprived currently (October 17) I have not slept a good night in weeks. I joined a clan and a competitive team in gaming, then I also started working, and lets not forget fucking high school. Oh and guess what? I still need to fucking care for my fucking health. Basically Im doing good just slowly killing myself.**

 **Anyways moving on towards more pressing matters I will try to update my other story Forstbite before updating this one.**

 **I just feel that I should focus on my health and things that matter in my life. Damn I havn't even red a fanfiction in a loooong time. I really feel like dropping out of high school or just quiting my work, because I seriously will kill myself soon. But I bet no one cares about a white boy who works himself to need insanity (as if I had any sanity to lose).**

 **0o0o0**

 **If you're wondering how the beast looks like (I suck really badly at describing) it was the beast from Teen Titans episode The Beast Within.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rewrite 12.9.17

" **I used to fight the pain, but recently this became clear to me pain is not my enemy; it is my call to greatness"**

* * *

 ***TIMESKIP A FEW MONTHS***

 **1st Person**

 _The walk to the capital from the north was a long and painful one. I was unprepared for the harsh environment and with luck on my side I finally reached the warmer parts of the empire, no longer haunted by the fear of freezing myself to death._

 _I quickly enrolled myself in the army because as I travelled through the war torn battlefield and villages heading towards the capital I heard many stories of armies with strong soldiers, but I could have cared less about them. I was more interested in the stories of a blue haired killer that laid reign of terror in the soldiers that were facing her. That was Esdeath no doubt. And I had to get to her quickly and by doing so I joined the army and planned on finding her at the same time getting stronger so I can protect the last members of the Partas Clan._

"COME ON!" I screamed at the men fighting us. They were simple savages from the south and had no order in their ranks. They only knew how to swing a sword with power.

"You will not kill me here and now. I am superior to you!" I yelled swinging my sword around slashing and parrying blades as they came to me. They didn't know how to use the blades properly that they stole from attacking supply convoys for the Imperial Army.

'I will not die today. Today will the day I will survive to see her' I thought to myself rejuvenated after meeting her for a few seconds.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"Listen up men. This will be your first battle on the front lines. This won't be training," said a man wearing armor with no helmet. This was Sergeant Doro, the leader of the new soldiers that were going to experience their first battle and then later on be split up to join different generals.

"Out there..." Doro pointed out towards the direction of the battlefield "... is war. War along with certain death if unprepared for. Good thing our Emperor has you equipped you in good armor and weapons."

"Too bad the equipment will be a waste on them" Said Corporal Harmon. Harmon is a talented warrior, he would have been promoted to high positions if only he had a bit more patient. All he thinks about is war and fighting. A brute that lives only for war.

"Corporal Harmon, I would like to remind you that are walking on thin ice. Anyways, soldiers we-" Sergeant Doro started but quickly stopped as someone walking in inturrupting him.

"Lieutenant Esdeath. What a surprise to meet you here." Sergeant Doro greeted the blue haired beauty.

Over the years her body developed a lot and now she was much more breath taking than back when we were children.

"I am here for a minute. You're squad will not be taking part of the fight in the front lines. You will stay back covering our flank from any surprise attacks from the enemy. Can your squad handle such a important task?" She spoke in a cold voice that matched her eyes.

"Of course they can. I trained them myself" Doro replied head held high in pride

"I know and that's why I don't believe in them" Esdeath commented her eyes sweeping through the ranks of the soldiers standing tall in their still clean and shiny armor. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on one of the men; she felt as if she knew him but ignored it.

Tatsumi's heart stopped as she looked at him. She was so close yet so far. He would have stepped out of line to greet her, to tell her he's alive but decided against it.

'What if she doesn't remember you, or can't recognize you. You look much different than from before. Later but now let me just focus on the battle ahead of me'

0o0o0

Watching the flank was getting boring. Very boring for the men and boys. They were wanting to fight but couldn't due to orders. Doro was relived since he didn't have to watch any of his students die in front of him. Harmon was getting aggravated and it was clearly seen, as we couldn't stay still for long.

Sitting on the ground Tatsumi was staring at the sword that was given to him with his helmet off and at his side.

The sword was simple nothing too different about it. It was build to be durable and cheap. A simple rectangular hilt, a plain leather handle, and the blade three feet long and three inches wide at the base. He was staring at his reflection in the blade and he looked different. Civil and less dirty than when he first arrived in the capital.

He was getting lost in his thoughts when arrows started falling from the sky killing some his comrades he trained with.

Frozen for a second he looked to the forest they we settled next to and watched as men ran out of it towards him yelling battle cries.

"ON YOUR FEET. WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Doro yelled trying to avoid future deaths of his men.

Quickly Tatsumi grabbed his helmet and put it on. Immediately his senses were limited. Running back to the quickly forming group of soldiers he joined them and put of his sword ready to fight, loving how his blood started pumping quickly through his veins aching for combat.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

 **1** **st** **Person**

As the warriors ran past him he focused on a single target and gave him his full attention.

"I wonder how good you are with that stolen sword friend" I wondered

He screamed and ran towards me his sword held high in the air.

"Pathetic" I muttered side stepping the warrior and slicing his gut open as he ran past me. Running for a bit more he later fell face first into his own puddle of blood.

Hearing another scream he turned back and watched two others running towards him after seeing their comrade die so quickly.

Running over to the corpse I picked up his sword and held it in my left hand. They slowed down wary of me as I held two swords, each in one hand, and smirked at them.

"Too scared?" I taunted

They growled and charged me. I quickly watched their movements and decided on a risky move. I threw my sword like a javelin at one of them catching them by surprise making them halt to dodge the sword tripping on his own feet.

Stepping back in I parried the warrior's sword pushing it away to the side with all my force and quickly pulled back and thrust my sword into his gut.

We both looked at the sword slowly sink into his flesh, and then we both looked at each other right into our eyes.

"Goodbye" I stated at last twisting the sword and pushing in deeper until it reemerged from the his back. Letting go of the sword and pushing the corpse back I watched it fall limp unto its back. Then I put a foot on the corpse's body and pulled out his sword. Flicking it to the side, I got rid of some of the blood.

Then I turned towards the guy who was still on the ground watching in horror as I killed another comrade of his quickly.

"So where were we?" I asked putting a finger on my chin. Causing the guy to quickly get up and run back from where he came from.

"Nice kill" Yujin said walking up behind me and patting me on the back.

"You say it as if it were a good thing" I replied not glancing at Yujin.

"It's the lesser of two evils. Either we let them live to let them continue killing others or we kill them ourselves. In your case it's to get promoted to meet this person you're looking for." Yujin said

"Nice to see you boys are alive and well still" Said Doro walking up to us

"Thank you sir" We both said at the same time standing straighter.

"You don't need formalities here boys. This is a battlefield. Everyone here is equal because anyone can die here. The only person you should be like that to is Death itself. Have a good night, try to get some sleep," He said patting Yujin on the back and walked away.

"Death shouldn't be respected." Harmon said behind Tatsumi and Yujin making them both jump.

"Excuse me sir. What do you mean by that?" Yujin asked. Harmon just looked into Yujin's eyes for a second before saying "Death has to be controlled. To make sure you decide when you die and when you live, and not some immortal fuck."

After finishing, he left after Doro. Once out of earshot I and Yujin relaxed and started talking to each other normally again.

"What did he mean by controlling Death?" Yujin asked, "is he that stupid?"

"I don't know but it would be interesting if you were able to control death. Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would but that's not possible."

"I wish it was…"

 **0o0o0**

 **3rd Person**

Later that week the battle was won and the warriors of the south were all killed or taken as prisoners. At the moment Tatsumi was standing in a building in front of the five generals of the Empires armies. After coming back to the capital they were sent here the next day. Besides Tatsumi stood the other recruits awaiting the generals to pick them to join their armies. They were all wearing their armor except for their helmets allowing the generals to watch their expressions.

On the very left sat a tall very muscular man with tanned skin; this was General Nouken. On his left sat General Oshiro a man who had gray hair with a pale complexion sat smiling at the recruits with warm eyes. Next to him sat the great General Budo a muscular man in his thirties in a cloak hiding his armor; he was responsible for the palace guard and protecting the emperor. Next to him sat General Natsume a very beautiful woman with a unusually happy smile as she looked at the recruits in hunger. And finally at the end of the table sat General Zuberi as man who was a terror on the battlefield, he had a dark complexion and was rarely seen wearing armor.

'I wonder in which army Esdeath is enlisted in' Tatsumi wondered to himself while everyone stood in silence waiting for the generals to make their final thoughts organize themselves.

Budo was the first to respond after shuffling a few papers together he said "I don't want any of them in under my command" He said leaning back into his chair and crossed him arms.

"Well you already know my answer. I would take them all if I could" Natsume said

"And what you would just use them as tools and throw them away? Typical of a woman like you" Nouken spoke scoffing at the end.

"At least by my side I would make them feel like a man rather than a ant" She replied not losing her smile even for a bit.

"I'll pick those four" Zuberi said pointing at four of the recruits, one of them being Yujin. They stepped out of line.

"I'm done here then. Follow me to your barracks"

The four chosen started walking towards their new general. As Yujin passed Tatsumi he nodded to him. Tatsumi nodded back hoping the best for his friend.

"Oshiro what do you think?" Budo asked the old man.

"Well they all look like fine lads" Oshiro replied

"So will you pick any or do me and Natsume have to fight over the rest?" Nouken asked getting irritated by the old man.

"I'll pick this one" Oshiro said pointing one finger straight at me "He has a different aura than the rest of them" He explained. Getting up he started walking away and gestured for Tatsumi to follow him.

Running forward to catch up to the old man Tatsumi started walking behind him.

"My names Oshiro Takuma but you can call me Oshiro. I don't like these formalities between soldiers and their leaders. In the end we all lose something in war, be it our lives or sanity"

'Just like Harmon said a few days ago' Tatsumi thought

"My name is Tatsumi sir" He said not relaxing even for a minute.

"Tatsumi. Just call me Oshiro, please" he replied

"Alright… Oshiro" He smirked at the younger child causing Tatsumi to smirk as well.

"Well what caused you to join the army Tatsumi?" Oshiro asked curious

"Well it's hard to explain." Tatsumi answered

"Well we have some time before we get to the barracks" Oshiro pressed on

"Well I come from a nearly extinct clan from the north. I was captured and enslaved for a few years until I broke free. Later I heard that one of my close friends was still alive fighting in the army and I decided to join the army to meet her." Tatsumi explained his story to Oshiro

"Oh so it's a her? I might be able to help you in this situation. How does she look like?" Oshiro asked

"Well she has blue hair. Hard to miss. Ice blue colored eyes and her name is Esdeath. Do you know I could be talking about?" Tatsumi asked hope clear in his eyes. Oshiro just stared at him in shock.

"So you're a member of the Partas Clan?"

"Yes. So that means you know Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked happily

"Do I know my strongest soldier? Yes I do" Oshiro said with a smile "And as my lieutenant she will be given the job to introduce you to my army. And here we are at the barracks"

They stopped in front of a building with double doors

"Esdeath should be waiting on the other side of the doors. Are you ready?"

Tatsumi took a deep breath and nodded. Noticing this Oshiro walked up to the door with Tatsumi following him.

* * *

 **IM BACK AND ALIVE**

 **I greatly appreciate all the support I got from the last chapter. Really made my frozen stone heart warm up.**

 **For those of you wondering I'm a dude 100%**

 **My life finally lessened somewhat but its still annoying af.**

 **Im surprised someone caught the hunters of Artemis EE you sir/ma'am deserve a cookie (::)**

 **BTW what do you guys think of the OCs?**

 **I will be accepting other people OC's as well. Too lazy to make my own lol PM or review their info to me if you want your OCs in this story.**

 _ **Calac**_ **I play many games some of them being CoD, R6 Siege, Destiny, a lot of FPS games lol**

 _ **AnarchyQueen13**_ **when do you think Esdeath and Tatsumi will meet?**

 _ **Haterofnone**_ **he would have looked for the hunters to kill them but he couldn't because he would die of frostbite from the cold.**

 **Also you guys have to remember he fought in the underground arena. Those guys there don't have much skill compared to a trained soldier.**

 **Well anyways I should update again in like 2-3 weeks if I'm not lazy with a looooong chapter. I'll try making my chapters longer so you guys aren't like 'ohhh he finally updated' 10 seconds later 'what that's it? What a fucking prick'**

 **EnderWolf89 over and out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I rewrote the last chapter after all the complains I got. I just didn't want Tatsumi to be too overpowered too early, but I guess I made him too weak lol. Sorry.**

* * *

" **If I don't wield the sword, I can't protect you. If I keep wielding the sword, I can't embrace you."**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Yes. So that means you know Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked happily

"Do I know my strongest soldier? Of course I do" Oshiro said with a smile "And as my lieutenant she will be given the job to introduce you to my army. And here we are at the barracks"

They stopped in front of a building with double doors

"Esdeath should be waiting on the other side of the doors. Are you ready?"

Tatsumi took a deep breath and nodded. Noticing this Oshiro walked up to the door with Tatsumi following him.

 **Currently**

 **1** **st** **Person**

There she was. Looking as amazing as I could remember. Her ice blue hair, her blue eyes, and the common pale skin of Northerners. He attire consisted of the regular attire of the army with her rank sewn into her shoulder.

She stood at attention with her hands behind her back awaiting her superior.

"General" She greeted Oshiro

"Ah, good to you Esdeath." He greeted back with a warm smile.

Her eyes flickered over to me and narrowed. Seeing this Oshiro turned back towards me

"Oh this is our newest recruit! You'll be taking care of him for the next week. Just give him the basic knowledge of the barracks, soldiers and what we do here. After wards check his skills and train him where he needs improvement. Thank you" He said and walked off, but before he did he gave me a wink.

Once he was out of eyesight Esdeath dropped her act and glared at me.

"Follow me" She said turning around and walking away without a word.

I was surprised at her cold and sudden demeanor.

"So you're Esdeath?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"You will address me as your superior, recruit" She replied killing any friendliness

"Um okay Ma'am. SO have you been enrolled in the army for long?"

"I have, but that should not be your concern."

"Why did a beautiful woman such as yourself join the army?" I asked continuing to poke

"I've done what I needed to do to survive" She continued not revealing much as we walked down the corridor "I belong here"

I shook my head and decided on a different approach.

"You really don't recognize me, don't you?" I asked taking the straight path to the point.

"Should I? I've got more important things to worry about then remembering a new recruit" She said looking at me with prideful eyes.

"The Partas Clan. Do you remember that?"

That made her stop in her tracks

"The… Partas Clan. What do _you_ know about it?"

"You're not the only survivor" I explained

"Everyone was killed. Who are you?" She said reaching for her sword.

"Surprise! Its me Esdeath, Tatsumi. I'm back from the dead isn't that exciting?" I joked cracking a smile.

"…that's not possible…" She said eyes wide

"The raiders who raided the village kidnapped me. Long story short, they took me to an arena to fight for the entertainment of others. After I found a way out I spent all my spare time looking for you once I heard of the blue haired beauty. You're quite famous."

"…this can't be…" Esdeath looked away for a second before looked back at me "WHO took you?" she said grabbing my shoulders. I smirked surprising her

"A corpse did"

She looked into my eyes and then composed herself returning to her strict self before I revealed my identity.

"If youre expecting anything from me then I don't know why you returned. Everything changed Tatsumi."

"You think I don't know that?" I laugh "I knew things changed when I watched my family get slaughtered! I came back to keep my promise" I said taking a step closer to her

"Its not so simple anymore. Promises fall low on my list of priorities at this point. Don't be a fool." She said coldly. Seeing my anger she added "Go slaughter some strangers if you want, but you don't belong here"

"I- I don't belong here?" I said in a calm voice. "Then where do I belong? Six feet under?! In some underground arena fighting for some prick's entertainment?! I came back for you!" I said raising my voice a lot.

"Do you not remember the promise we made?" I continued "To live together for eternity. That was our promise." I said holding out my hand. Esdeath looked away

"Its been so long. We are not the same people anymore"

"I've been through hell. Many lost their minds in it. I kept mine because you were in it. You made me survive. Don't bullshit me. Tell me you don't love me anymore." I said annoyance heavy in the air "You can't"

"You should try surviving for yourself sometime. That's what I've done. You DIED. And I moved on. I devoted myself to the military, and I've risen to a place of dignity again." She said standing straighter

I screamed in anger and loss. I punched the wall wincing from the pain.

Esdeath watched me sadly

"You're making a scene. We should continue the tour" She said continuing to walk

"Who gives a fuck about the tour. I'm talking about you and me here. I'm not giving up on you that easily" I yelled at her.

She stopped and turned around. She walked up to me. I smiled but it quickly fell as she slapped it off my face.

"…you just don't get it do you? WE CANNOT JUST MEET AND START OVER AGAIN! YOU SAID YOUSELF WE'VE LOST EVERYTHING. YOU CANNOT RETURN AND EXPECT ME TO FALL FOR YOU!" She screamed in anger

"Why?" I asked clutching my cheek "What happened to you?"

She laughed a crazy laugh

"YOU did. You died. You didn't come back for YEARS, and here I was. In the army." She explained.

"I WAS FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE!" I screamed

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I NEARLY DIED MYSELF WHEN YOU WERE GONE. I JUST WANTED TO FORGET!" she screamed at me

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?"

"YOU THINK I DID?"

"So this is it?" I asked hurt evident in my voice. She took a deep breath

"I don't know what else there is. Tatsumi I need sometime. This… this just cant happen right now. You are still dead in my mind and in my heart."

"I fought for you. Lived for you. And now you wont accept me? I killed innocents!" I yelled in frustration.

"I did exactly the same… It's ironic isn't it? That I cant just come running into your arms after all of this? Well I can't. I just CAN'T. And you'll have to accept it as the truth until I can decide that you fit into my life now."

I just couldn't believe her. It was too much. I sighed and turned around heading back towards the exit.

"If you have your answer ready you'll find me on the streets. Listen to the rumors. I'll see you later Esdeath. I hope" I said over my shoulder

"And Esdeath" I stopped and turned around to look at her "I still love you with all my heart" I turned back and continued heading towards the exit again.

"Wait!" I heard behind me but I continued on. The heart in my chest hurting too much forcing me to get away from this place. I didn't realize we attracted a crowd until I had to push through them on my way to the exit.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" I heard a male voice behind me exclaim grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. He was one of the soldiers watching the interaction.

"You hurt Esdeath's feeling and you'll pay for it" He said pulling back his now curled fist. Throwing the punch I caught it and twisted his arm behind his back

"Never underestimate your opponent and don't let your feelings control you" I muttered into his ears hypocritically. I pushed him forward watching him trip and fall on the ground. After wards everyone made a clear path for me and I continued on outside.

I took a deep breath once outside.

"What do I do?" I asked to the sky. "Do I still have hope?"

I chuckled.

"Theres only one thing do so far. Get stronger" I told myself "But now the more important issue where can I spend the night in peace and quiet?" I started walking down the street. The sun was setting drenching the buildings around me a fiery orange color with long shadows being cast over the streets.

 **~TIMESKIP a few minutes~**

I was sitting on the street preparing myself to sleep after not being able to find a place to stay in. The sun set some time ago making everything dark except for the streetlights that were lit earlier by a city worker.

It was pretty cold here in the south during the nights but I was used to it. I was getting comfortable when a carriage came down the street and stopped in front of me suddenly. In the front of the carriage sat two men dressed like soldiers from the army but these looked less trained for battle. Less formal with bad postures.

From the carriage stepped out a blonde girl in a white dress that looked younger than me by a few years. She walked up to me and stopped once in front of me.

"Hi there. Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Nah, I just love staying the night on the street instead of a house with a bed. What do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for offending you with that question" she said looking down in shame but quickly brightened up with an idea "How I about I apologize and invite you to spend the night at my house?"

I was confused. You just don't invite a homeless person to your home just because you asked them a stupid question.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" I lied

"Nonsense, it'll be my pleasure to be your host for the night." Her two guards that drove her carriage came over to us wondering what was taking so long.

"You should agree to Lady Aria. She has a good heart that cares for everyone." One of the guards said.

I sighed, they were the persistent bunch.

"You wont stop until I agree. Am I correct?" I said looking up

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily.

"Then I should just accept. Alright I'll come with you" I said getting up slowly.

"Wonderful. Please enter the carriage with me"

Not letting my guard down I entered the carriage. Either these people were very bad or they were the only people in the Capitol that were nice to strangers.

0o0o0

These people are really strange in this mansion. When the girls parents saw me they didnt give me questioning glances, not even when Aria said I'll be spending the night in their house. There was no sort of disagreement. They treated this normally as if this already happened but when I was in the streets I didn't meet any other homeless and the mansion didn't look to be filled with people. What's going on here?

I shook my head ignoring my paranoia. I looked around the room.

It was quite luxurious. A queen sized bed laid in the middle of the middle the sheets made from fine silk. The wall opposite the door had big windows that spanned from the ceiling to the floor giving a great view of the moonlit city. To the right of the door was a another door that led to a personal bathroom next to that door was another one that led to walk in closet filled with clothes.

I wasn't used to these kind of luxuries. I was raised in a nomad tribe, then I lived in a prison cell fighting for my life and then for the last few weeks I was with the army sleeping under the night sky.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, the first one I was able to take in weeks.

Stepping out of it I felt refreshed, sighing in relief I stepped in front of the bathroom mirror to look at myself. I looked older than my actual age. The bags under my eyes and my eyes themselves said a lot about me and what I've been through, but the biggest feature about me that gave me age were the scars over my body.

I ran my hands over some of them shivering from the memory of how I got them.

Pain

That pain was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling right now. I slammed my fist in frustration on the edge of the sink.

"What do you have to be like this Esdeath?" I growled pissed at her, pissed at the capitol, and pissed at that fucker who took me away from her.

"I should have stayed in the army and not just run away"

'Do you really want to serve someone who runs a city like this? Ever since you got here you've seen bad things happen in the streets and the soldiers allow it' I told myself

"I... I don't know! I just want to be with her"

'Can't you be with her without being in the army?'

"... Maybe but what if something happens when she's away?"

'Then stay by her side always'

"Easier said than done" I muttered annoyed by my subconscious "Never mind this isn't a talk for the middle of the night. I'll decide in the morning."

I quickly dressed myself in my pants and shirt leaving everything else on at the bedside nighttable. I sat down on the bed and immediately didn't like it. It was too soft for me.

I was about to lay down on the floor until I heard commotion coming from the back of the building outside the door.

Screams

Something was happening

I grabbed my equipment and put it on ready for combat. Running out into the hallway I didn't see anything strange.

The hallway was wide, so wide it allowed for eight people to stand shoulder to shoulder and still have space. Opposite the door I came from, the wall was made from large arched windows spanning throughout the hallway. The windows were facing the owner's of this mansion backyard, but that wasn't the only thing that they were facing.

Looking out the window I saw people. Not some commoners or the guards but different people. They all looked like they were standing midair if it weren't for my keen eye which saw the glint of moonlight on thin wires that were holding them up. I heard screaming coming from below the window and I looked down to see three guards running towards the people.

Noticing them two of the six people standing on the wires jumped down. A black haired girl dressed in a black attire with a katana in her hand. The other was a man dressed in what looked to be a suit of armor holding a spear that was as tall as him. Even from here I could see his glowing yellow eyes among the whiteness of his armor.

I heard the leading guard scream something to his comrade before he was cut down by the katana girl. The other two stopped dead in their tracks seeing their comrade get killed with ease. One of them turned around and started running away, leaving other behind seeing as he could walk with the big spear that was impaled through him. He looked down at the blood covered spear that appeared out of no where and fell to the ground lifeless. The third guy was quickly taken care of by one of the people standing on the wires. A girl dressed in a pink dress with the same color hair holding what looked like a big cannon gun. Using it she shot a hole through the guards chest ending his life immediately.

It was an uphill battle for the guards. They had no chance against the attackers.

I quickly ran towards the main staircase that led to the 1st floor.

They were killing innocent people for no reason. I couldn't allow it. Almost tripping over my own feet as I ran down the stairs I burst out the back door expecting a fight but there was no one there. The figure disappeared but the corpses of the guards didn't. They still bled staining the ground red.

Hearing commotion coming from the forest they had in their backyard I ran towards the sound.

'Who are these people?'

As I ran I pulled out my sword preparing for a fight.

I burst into a clearing and saw Aria and another guard running away from the mansion.

"HEY!" I yelled alerting them of my presence. They stopped and looked bad slowing down enough for me to catch up to them.

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's night raid" the guard said pulling the young girl besides him.

"Night Raid?" I asked bewildered.

"A group of assassin's who kill people from the high classes," He explained "and today they targeted Miss Aria's household" He looked back to face me but cursed when he saw something behind me

I looked back and saw the black haired girl that killed the guard earlier.

"Try to buy us time" He said picking up speed leaving me behind.

'What the fuck does he think I can do? Stop with some small talk?' I asked mentally

I turned around and brought my sword up ready to go on the defensive.

Seeing this she brought her katana back and rushed towards me.

Bending my knees, I tightened my muscles ready to dodge if needed to. As she got closer the louder my heart pounded, the harder I griped my sword handle. I locked eyes with her when she got close enough to strike me she simply jumped over me using me as a boost to go higher.

I just stood there eyes wide and confused.

'What the fuck?' I thought turning around to see her making a bee line to the guard. Seeing this he turned and told Aria to run towards the warehouse we were heading towards. Then he took his gun and and aimed at the girl. Without warning he started shooting at her.

I expected her to get shredded by the bullets but what surprised me most was she dodged all of them weaving in and out between the bullets getting closer and closer to the poor guard who panicked and just started spraying the gun wildly.

Getting close enough she pulled back her katana and swung cutting his throat deep enough that it sprayed some blood unto the grass. Grasping his throat he fell to his knees losing more blood by the second and finally fell face first into the grass lifeless.

Flicking the sword to the side she removed some of the blood on it. She then headed towards Aria.

"Hey you! Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her. Running towards her

"I'm talking to you" I said swinging my sword at her neck but it was blocked by the girl's katana.

"Don't interfere if you want to life" She simply said

"I just want to know why the hell you're killing these people. Is it for fun or is it for revenge?" I asked walked around her to face her.

She just stared at me for a minute before replying "For justice"

I stared at her before glancing over at Aria who was terrified.

"At least tell me what they did"

She just nodded her head towards the warehouse

Narrowing my eyes I walked backwards towards the warehouse not trusting her enough to turn my back towards her. Once close to the warehouses door I looked at the lock holding the door closed. Using the butt of the sword as a hammer I slammed it into the the lock a few times before it finally broke.

I looked back at the girl to see her watching me closely with interest.

I grasped the handle and pulled the door wide open. Almost immediately I stepped back covering my nose from the smell.

Taking a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness within the warehouse I narrowed my eyes in anger.

This wasn't a storage warehouse. This was a torture chamber warehouse. People hanged from the the ceiling naked covered in many cuts and bruises. Some of them had limbs cut off bleeding unto the floor which was covered in cells in which were more prisoners. All of them dead for at least a few weeks judging from the smell and the look of the place.

I walked back out. Glaring at Aria, ignoring the girl in black.

"What the fuck is that in there?" I asked in a low voice with fury in my eyes.

"I didn't know. I swear it's the first time I see it" She said with tears in her eyes.

She was clearly lying, her shock was fake. I grabbed her by the throat and lift her choking her.

"You're a bitch and a terrible lair" I said throwing her at the wall.

"How long did you know about this?" I asked turning towards the black haired girl

"We just learned of this recently. We came here as soon as we could" She replied in a monotone voice.

"Will you be planning on using her for something?" I asked turning back to Aria who was crawling backwards away from me

"Are you thinking about doing something with her?"

"Yes I am" I said walking towards Aria. Desperate to get away she started to get up but I quickly stabbed her leg with my sword causing her to scream in pain.

"You tortured innocent people who didn't deserve it." I pulled back my sword and stabbed her other leg at the knee.

"You had fun of their demise and now i'll do the same thing to you" I said slicing her back open.

She continued to scream and cry in pain. Trying her best to get away she started crawling away thinking she could still get away from me.

"Not so fast" I said stepping on her hand crushing it and cutting it off.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"This is how the others you had fun with felt. Now you get to experience it as well." I cutting off her other hand. Her screams were no longer human. They were screeches of pain coming from an animal.

"Pretty fun right?" I asked "But this is only a part of what you gave them." I grabbed her by her hair and lifted her before running my sword through her heart before twisting it and pulling it out to wipe on her dress. Afterwards I just threw her body down not sparing it a glance anymore.

"Still here? So I'm next?" I asked

"No, it was just interesting to watch. You don't see anyone as young as you to be able to kill a person much less do that to them" She said gesturing towards the corpse.

"I don't hold any feeling towards people who torture innocent people. I know the pain all too well" I said

"We need more people like you," She gave me a small smirk "you should join us"

"Join you? Night Raid?" I asked

"Yeah, you seem to be talented in the art of a sword and have a good sense of decision."

"And what would I be doing?" I asked sheathing my sword

"You'd be killing people just like them" she said pointing at Arias and the guards corpses.

"Hmm sounds interesting. You cant be doing these 'acts' for fun. What's your motive?"

"Getting the capital rid of leeches like them sucking the life out of the world."

I burst out laughing "Seems pretty hypocritical coming from a murder like you. But I guess it works. Fight fire with fire, fine I'll join and check it out."

"There's no checking out. You either join or don't"

"We'll see"

* * *

 **Finally! I got this chapter out.**

 **This is the longest chapter I ever wrote lol. I hope this made up for my broken promise.**

 **Anyways BIG BIG BIG shout out to _AnamariaJovel_ for helping me by writing Esdeath's lines. Without her Esdeath wouldn't be like she is. She would be the cliché person which I didn't like.**

 **I know some of you are questioning the time skip but its either that or a year long writer's block, Im sorry I didn't know what to write about.**

 **As for Tatsumi being weak, as I said I didn't want to make an OP story but I fixed it after coming to a conclusion.**

 **For those wanting revenge against the hunters I hear you. I said it once and I will say it again it wont be the last time we see them.**

 **Now I have to start finalizing my thoughts on his teigu and how he obtains it. Can't wait *squeals like a girl***

 **And once again I'm surprised this story is doing good seeing how bad I'm doing with it with all the confusion, short chapters and etc... lol**

 **Hope you liked this chapter**

 **EnderWolf89 over and out**


End file.
